A Family Business
by lilisurnatural
Summary: Lorsque Tony se retrouve dans de beaux draps, heureusement que l'équipe est là ! Mais, cette fois-ci, Gibbs a de quoi s'inquiéter puisque Tony Junior est accompagné de Sénior. Et le patron de l'équipe sait que deux DiNozzo au même endroit c'est à coup sur des problèmes surtout quand ces deux là ont une très grande et fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

_Ouiii ! Vous ne revez pas ! C'est moi, la folle qui laisse des reviews de folle à vos histoires que j'aime. Mais, je reviens à mes amours d'auteure ! Je sais ! Je n'ai toujours pas écris le bonus McNozzo de SomeWhere in the Dark..Il viendra ! Un jour, comme l'OS que j'ai promis à Gwen.. mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration.. Et ça ! C'est affreux ! _

_Bref ! Vous vous demandez ce que je fais là, à cette place derrière mon clavier d'ordi ! Et bien hier j'ai vu un épisode d'une tout autre série que NCIS, et, l'épisode m'a donné envie de le remasteriser en un épisode de NCIS à la sauce Lili bien sur, ce qui veut dire ( je vous vois déjà souriant(e)s !) TBC ! Tibbs, Ténior ( pour toi gwen ) et du Tiva ! _

_Synopsis : Tony est dans le caca, mais cette fois pas tout seul car son père l'accompagne ! Gibbs sera inquiet comme je l'aime et TBC en force ! _

_Nul comme résumé non ? Pardon.. désolé je suis rouillée niveau écriture, donc si c'est mal écrit... snif, je vous autorise à le dire. Donc ce chapitre est un début ! ben oui, faut bien commencer ! _

_Pas beaucoup d'action. Mais, pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que ça ira mieux après._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer..! * Lili croise les doigts, elle stress toujours quand elle poste pour de si merveilleux auteurs/lecteurs !*_

_Bonne mini lecture ! _

* * *

La jeune femme faisait son jogging matinal. Elle en avait besoin, d'ailleurs, elle en avait toujours eu besoin. Elle aimait sentir sur son visage le vent léger et frais du matin. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était encore assez tôt et que l'heure pour elle d'aller au travail ne viendrait que dans une heure. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue queue de cheval balançaient de droite à gauche sous le rythme effréné de sa course. Le soleil ne pointerait pas ses rayons avant trente bonnes minutes et la jeune femme arrivait doucement dans une rue pourvue d'innombrables immeubles. Elle ralenti quelque peu pour finalement venir s'arrêter au bas de plusieurs marches d'escalier menant à la porte du bâtiment. Elle chercha alors dans sa poche les clés pour y entrer. Quand se fut fait, la jeune femme monta quatre par quatre les quelques marches pour arriver dans son appartement.

Reprenant son souffle, elle s'engouffra directement dans la douche se laissant aller à la douceur de l'eau tiède sur sa peau et à la moiteur de la buée qui s'évaporait légèrement par une petite persienne. Quelques longues minutes après ce moment de pure détente, elle sortit de la petite pièce, une serviette autour de la taille. Allant à sa chambre, elle en ressorti habillée pour sa journée de travail. Elle sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche, son portable ! La jeune femme alluma l'écran et vit qu'un dénommé Gibbs l'appelait, elle décrocha rapidement :

-« David ? »

-« Ziva, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais on a une affaire. Venez tout de suite au NCIS »

-« J'arrive »

Cette réponse expédiée, Ziva raccrocha son téléphone et attrapa à la volée ses clés de voiture. Elle était prête de toute manière, alors pourquoi attendre plus avant d'aller au NCIS. La jeune femme sourit brièvement en pensant à la tête de Gibbs quand il tomberait sur le répondeur de son agent sénior car, après tout, il n'était que 6h30 du matin.

* * *

Tony s'était bizarrement levé plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis longtemps lorsqu'il mit les pieds à terre sur sa moquette rugueuse. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui fit quand même marmonner des grognements dans sa barbe inexistante.

_« 6H du mat… Gibbs va me décerner une médaille si j'arrive une heure à l'avance ce matin. »_

L'agent prit son temps pour se préparer, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, sa réputation « d'agent en retard » était en jeu, il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver en avance et même arriver avant le bleu. Non, ça aurait été une catastrophe...Enfin, surtout pour McGee ! Et, lorsque 7h30 du matin s'afficha sur sa montre, l'agent daigna se mettre en tête de partir au NCIS. Le vibreur caractéristique de son téléphone portable se fit entendre sur la table basse du salon tirant un trait sur l'air silencieux de la pièce. Tony fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Gibbs n'envoie jamais de sms…Tony, suspicieux, attrapa l'objet du délit et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de son père. Sa surprise se renforça encore plus à cette idée. Quelques mots avaient suffis à faire le texte :

_Je suis à la banque principale de Washington, j'ai besoin de toi pour un petit transfert. Ca ne prendra qu'une minute. Merci. _

_Sénior. _

Après la lecture de ce message Tony soupira, son père avait encore besoin de lui pour de l'argent et vraiment pour rien d'autre ! Sa colère ne prit cependant pas le pas sur son cœur qui fit tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Prenant ses clés de voiture, l'agent sénior se mit en route pour la banque et non pour le NCIS. Un regard émeraude sur l'heure lui indiqua qu'un détour par la banque principale le ferait irrémédiablement arriver à 9h. Tony secoua la tête de droite à gauche et fit une grimace tout en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« _Gibbs va encore me slapper.. »_

* * *

_C'est qu'un début, alors j'espère que vous aimer quand même comme moi je vous aime petits lecteur avec des armes ! ^^ Bisous. _

_Tite review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse que ce mini prologue vous ai plu ! _

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Que de compliments, franchement ça me fais plaisir de lire tes reviews. Je suis super heureuse de t'avoir sur cette fiction ! AIPM ? Déjà ? Mon dieu tu vas mourir après avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_PBG : Quelle super review ! Je l'adore ! Merci * Lili sert fort PBG dans ses bras - oui je suis revenue ! -^^ *_

_Kagura Y : Oui Sénior va mettre Tony dans les ennuis, mais... ça n'est pas directement de sa faute ! ^^ *Lili saute de joie de t'avoir comme lectrice *_

_Gwen : Oui, le Ténior est un hommage pour toi !_

_Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre qui entre plus dans le vif du sujet. Je vous adore !_

* * *

La nuit avait été courte, il n'avait que très peu dormit comme à son habitude et passé la moitié de son temps dans sa cave à s'occuper d'un énième bateau qui finirait sans aucun doute comme les précédents. Hier avait été, à l'inverse de cette nuit, très long. Lui et l'équipe n'avait eu de cesse de traquer un groupe de terroriste qui sévissait dans de nombreuses catégories. Meurtres, vols et plein d'autres crimes s'affichaient au compteur de ce groupe. Comment le NCIS fut impliqué dans ces affaires ? Tout simplement parce que cette équipe de malfaiteurs avaient eu la bonne (ou la mauvaise) idée de faire assassiner un marine, père de famille et héro de guerre.

Vance lui-même avait assuré à la famille que sa meilleure équipe serait sur le coup, et trouverait dans les plus brefs délais l'endroit où se cachaient ces « sauvages » avait-il dit. C'est ainsi que depuis plus d'une semaine, Gibbs et ses agents passaient la plupart de leur temps la journée comme la nuit au bureau pour trouver le QG de ce groupe terroriste.

Mais, hier soir, Gibbs avait bien vu que Ziva, Tim, Tony et Abby avaient besoin de repos, et, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas plains une seule fois, le patron avait deviné facilement l'urgence de se reposer lorsque pour lui, les cafés n'eurent plus d'utilité. Un mot d'ordre après, les bureaux du NCIS furent vidés et les cinq agents quittèrent leur bureau et leur labo pour le confort bien mérité de leur appartement. Gibbs avait beau être fatigué, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il avait d'abord tenté toutes les positions sur son canapé, mais au bout d'une heure, la patience n'étant pas son point fort, le chef d'équipe s'était résolu à aller travailler le bois dans sa cave. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait bientôt les mener vers ce groupe qu'ils cherchaient depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Et, Gibbs ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide, si bien qu'a six heures du matin, quand Vance l'appela pour lui annoncer un nouveau méfait, il quitta sa cave et se mit en route pour sa deuxième maison sans écraser personne sur le chemin.

Arrivé plusieurs minutes après, l'ex-marine appela Ziva, la 1ere dont il était sur d'avoir une réponse. Il téléphona 2 fois à McGee et eut le Geek la seconde fois, Gibbs fit d'ailleurs un minuscule sourire à l'entente de la voix cassée et enraillée de Tim qui devait encore être au lit. Il se sentit fier de lui lorsqu'il réussi à envoyer un texto à Abby, qui lui répondit un message plus que bizarre dont aucun mot ne ressemblaient à ceux de la langue qu'il parlait. Puis vint le tour de son agent sénior, qui bien sur, ne répondit pas à ses cinq coups de fil. Lorsque l'israélienne arriva, il ne la vit même pas tant il était occupé à sermonner un agent invisible.

Gibbs remarqua son agent qu'après sa deuxième tentative d'appel :

-« Bonjour ! »

Son regard bleu acier se tourna vers la droite, Gibbs fit un hochement de tête pour répondre à Ziva, qui, satisfaite, se posa sur son siège tout en allumant son ordinateur.

-« Vous avez pu joindre tout le monde ? » Demanda Ziva, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu certaine de la réponse.

-« Tout le monde. Sauf DiNozzo. »

Ziva laissa son regard brun se poser sur le siège et le bureau vide de son coéquipier. Un sourire léger apparu au coin de sa bouche.

-« Il dort surement »

-« Effectivement, j'espère seulement pour lui qu'il sera à l'heure sinon c'est moi qui vais aller le réveiller tous les matins jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à être à l'heure ! »

Gibbs semblait réellement mais légèrement furieux contre Tony lorsqu'il quitta Ziva pour le MTAC. Il ne réapparu pas avant la résonnance du Bip de l'ascenseur qui laissa entrevoir le nouveau venu, les cheveux en batailles et l'air un peu hagard.

-« Tim ! Tu ? Tu as l'air entremêlé ! »

McGee la regarda, légèrement surprit. Il fit tout de même un sourire tout en répondant :

-« Tu veux sans doute dire « Ensommeillé » Ziva. »

-« Oui ! C'est ça, je savais bien qu'entremêlé n'était pas le bon mot. »

-« Gibbs est arrivé ? »

-« Tu viens vraiment de me poser cette question McGee ? »

-« Euh… Non ! Je sais qu'il est arrivé ! Et Tony ? »

-« Non. »

-« Pourquoi on est là ? »

-« Pour un enlèvement de marine, McGee » Dit une voix derrière le jeune agent, accompagné quelques secondes après du patron lui-même déboulant furtivement dans l'open space. Un regard sur le bureau résolument vide de l'agent sénior lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Un second regard à ses deux agents présents leur dicta de commencer à faire les recherches sur l'homme qui avait sa photo en gros sur l'écran plasma du milieu de l'open space. Gibbs s'installa à son bureau, un regard à sa montre eut pour effet de totalement l'énerver sur le retard plus qu'important de Tony.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! »_

Gibbs était vraiment soucieux, Tony avait l'art d'être énervant et avec cela, d'être en retard pratiquement tous les matins. Mais jamais à ce point. Et les quelques fois où cela arrivait, le patron recevait toujours un sms de son agent pour le prévenir de la cause du retard. Or, ce matin Gibbs ne reçu rien.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut pendant quelques instants, car la seconde d'après, il entendit son portable sonner. Gibbs plaça ses pupilles bleues sur le nom du contact et fut soulager de constater qu'il s'agissait de celui de DiNozzo. Il décrocha la seconde d'après :

-« DiNozzo ! T'es en retard ! »

-« Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger patron. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Pourquoi Tony chuchotait-il dans le téléphone ?

-« Ou es-tu ?! »

-« Dans la mouise. Et avec mon père en plus. »

-« DiNozzo ! » Hurla Gibbs en colère.

-« Pardon patron. Tant que tu y es, si t'as le temps allume une télé ! On est la banque principale de Washington et… Mince ! Je vais devoir arrêter de parler. »

-« Quoi ? Tony ! »

Le silence lui répondit. Gibbs s'énerva deux fois plus :

_« Pan Pan »_

Seuls deux coups de feu répondirent à Gibbs suivis de cris en fond sonore et plus rien. Le silence complet. Gibbs remarqua alors que ses deux agents le regardaient avec appréhension, il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était levé durant la minute où il avait parlé avec son agent sénior. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et d'un mot, il indiqua à McGee qu'il voulait voir les infos sur leur écran.

Tous les trois se rapprochèrent de la télé et ouvrirent de grands yeux en entendant le journaliste raconter en direct ce qui était en train de se passer.

_La police est arrivée sur les lieux quelques secondes après que l'alarme se soit déclenchée dans la banque principale de Washington. Les autorités ne savent pas encore combien sont les preneurs d'otages ni à combien s'élève le nombre de personnes civiles retenues à l'intérieur, l'équipe d'intervention arrive au moment même ou je vous parle et…_

Gibbs avait éteint la télé, ils en savaient assez maintenant pour comprendre le coup de téléphone et les coups de feu en arrière plan.

L'idée que leur coéquipier était retenu en otage dans une banque faisait son chemin difficilement dans la tête de chacun. Tim avait la bouche semi ouverte et Ziva restait de marbre, ses yeux bruns fixés sur l'écran noir. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers leur grand manitou. Gibbs avait rangé son armure d'agent fédéral pour celle du chef de cette équipe si soudée qu'ils formaient tous avec le médecin légiste, Abby et Tony. L'ex-sniper avait ce regard déterminé et froid que seul ses agents pouvait déceler. Il tourna son regard sur les deux paires d'yeux qui le regardaient.

-« On y va ! »

* * *

Tony avait roulé peu de temps avant d'arriver devant la façade de la belle banque. C'était un énorme bâtiment pourvu de fenêtres si grandes et si propres qu'il brillait à la lueur du soleil naissant. Quelques personnes s'affairaient déjà à l'intérieur tandis que la plupart des passants ne faisaient plus attention à la majesté de cette banque. Malgré l'heure, la banque principale était déjà bien remplie.

Tony gara sa Mustang non loin de là et entra dans l'endroit. Un regard circulaire sur toute la pièce lui indiqua rapidement où était son père. Sénior était au guichet en train de parler, où plutôt de faire la cour à une jolie secrétaire. L'agent du NCIS secoua la tête de gauche à droite, son père ne changerait jamais. Il avança jusqu'à lui et fit un raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence. Sénior se retourna immédiatement tout en continuant sa conversation avec la jolie blonde.

-« Comme je le disais mademoiselle… Oh ! Junior. Tu es là. »

-« Oui papa ! Tu m'as envoyé un sms je te rappelle. »

DiNozzo sénior prit la peine de se retourner vers la jeune femme une dernière fois :

-« Navrée ma chère. Mon fils est arrivé, je dois y aller et ne pas le faire attendre sinon il va être en retard à son travail ! »

La blonde aux yeux bleus hocha la tête l'air déçue et fit un énorme sourire à Tony qui fut néanmoins plutôt surprit de ce changement d'intérêt.

Quelques pas plus loin sénior fit également un petit sourire à son fils :

-« Et bien, tu arrives et je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour cette jeune et belle femme ! »

Tony soupira : « Papa de quoi as-tu besoin… »

-« J'ai besoin de quelques centaines de dollars. »

-« Quoi ! »

-« Et oui, j'ai tout dépensé pour ma chambre d'hôtel et.. »

-« Et quoi ? Tu as un appartement ici je te signal ! »

-« On m'a volé la clé. »

-« Roh mais c'est pas vrai ça ! »

-« Ne fais pas ça Junior ! »

-« Faire quoi ! Tu es irrécupérable ! »

-« J'ai besoin de toi, sinon je dors à la rue ! »

-« Et tu n'as pas pensé « tiens ! J'ai un fils qui habite ici » ! »

Sénior resta interdit quelques instants. Après tout son fils avait raison. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander l'hospitalité à Tony et rien que l'idée lui semblait bizarre. La voix de celui-ci lui fit remettre les pieds sur terre :

-« Bon papa c'est simple, soit je te passe mes clés, soit tu t'obstines encore et je te donne 500 dollars mais pas un de plus ! »

-« Euh.. »

Pendant que DiNozzo considérait la proposition de son fils, ce dernier fronça les sourcils en direction de la grande porte d'entrée. Sénior tourna le regard dans la même direction, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Tony avait ce regard qu'il connaissait comme être celui d'un agent fédéral.

-« Junior ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

-« J'ai une mauvaise impression. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Tu vois ces quatre personnes là-bas qui viennent d'entrer ? – Sénior acquiesça – Mon instinct me dis qu'ils ne sont pas là pour un dépôt ! »

-« Ecoute, non pas que je mette en doute ton instinct fils, mais ce sont des personnes qui ont l'air tout à fait normales et… »

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent alors, les quatre nouveaux venus venaient de sortir de dessous leur manteau de gros fusils à pompes. En une seconde leur visage se transforma en figure de plastique représentant un homme politique célèbre.

-« Pitoyablement déjà vu ! » Dit Tony à son père tout en le trainant derrière un guichet pour se mettre à l'abri.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

-« Je raconte que le stéréotype des bandits avec le masque des hommes politiques… C'est du déjà vu ! Je pourrais te citer au moins cinq films avec ça dedans, _Point Break _tu l'as vu ? »

-« Hein ?! Junior ! On est dans une banque qui subit une attaque ! Tu ne pourrais pas par exemple appeler Gibbs ? Ca serait une meilleure façon de nous sortir de là nous et ces gens que de citer un film ! »

Tony plaça ses pupilles émeraude vers celle de son père. Il redevint alors très vite sérieux, le plus vieux avait un regard déterminé. Ce regard qui donnait à l'agent spécial des ailes, car à ce moment précis, Sénior avait proposé d'appeler Gibbs. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup de chose pour son fils.

-« Ok ! Je l'appelle, toi fais le guet ! On ne pourra pas rester éternellement ici, ils vont finir par nous trouver ! »

Sénior hocha la tête pour répondre à son fils tandis que celui-ci attrapa son téléphone de sa poche. Tony le décrocha vivement et appuya sur la touche salvatrice. Une sonnerie après, la « douce » voix de son patron résonna dans le portable :

_-« DiNozzo ! T'es en retard ! »_

Quel manque de chance sur ce coup là, se dit Tony « Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger patron ! »

-« _Ou es-tu_ ?! »

-« Dans la mouise. Et avec mon père en plus. »

Anthony DiNozzo sénior vit les ravisseurs regrouper tous le monde au centre de la grande pièce. Plusieurs personnes, dont de nombreuses femmes étaient présentes, la peur envahissant leurs jolis traits. Une vague de colère submergea alors Sénior. Trois des hommes armés attrapaient avec véhémence les pauvres employés de la banque retranchés derrière leur bureau. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que celui qui était à leur droite, vu son humeur et sa rapidité, ne tarderait pas à faire irruption dans leur cachette improvisée ! Il devait dire à Junior de se dépêcher !

Un regard vers son père lui fit comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Et, après quelques signes de la main et regard insistants qui voulaient dire « Ils arrivent ! » le plus jeune rouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un mince cri sortit du téléphone :

-« _DiNozzo !_ » Hurla Gibbs.

-« Pardon patron. Tant que tu y es, si t'as le temps allume une télé ! On est la banque principale de Washington et… Mince ! Je vais devoir arrêter de parler. »

-« Ca je ne te le fais pas dire ! Pose ce téléphone ! » Assena « Kennedy » à Tony Junior qui s'était instantanément retrouvé avec la pointe de la crosse du fusil sur la nuque.

-« _Quoi ? Tony !_ »

Ce fut les dernières choses que l'agent entendit provenant de son téléphone avant que celui-ci ne soit balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un autre des bandits arriva et pria sans douceur à Sénior de partir rejoindre les autres au milieu de la pièce. Ce qu'il fit avec une énorme réticence obligé d'obtempérer au vu de l'arme pointée sur sa tête.

Kennedy fit se relever Tony toujours en le visant de son arme.

-« T'es un petit malin toi ! »

-« Tu n'as pas idée ! Sais-tu aussi à quel point c'est malsain de parler avec un président mort ! »

-« La ferme ! » Hurla l'autre avant de lui assener un coup dans l'abdomen avec le manche du fusil. L'agent se plia en deux, la respiration coupée. Néanmoins, il se releva bien vite, faisant face à la brute épaisse.

-« Je comprend pourquoi t'es devenu un voleur, aucun autre métier où est demandé un cerveau ne pouvait t'aller ! »

Pan Pan !

L'homme avait fait feu.

* * *

_je ne sais pas quoi en penser... j'espère que vous avez aimé c'est tout ! _

_Mouahahah !_

_Bisous ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoooiiiirrr ! C'est moi ! Comment ? Vous le savez déjà que c'est moi ? Ah... Ok ! _

_Vous savez que je vous aime ? Non ?! Alors : je vous aime ! Vos reviews sont trop super et me font hyper plaisir ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ! _

_* Lili érige une statue en l'honneur des lecteurs trop super *_

_Pour la fréquence de postage je pense me cantonner à un ou deux chapitres par semaine. _

_Gwen : Oui... Je... Je suis désolé ! Je l'ai fais... J'ai déjà commencé avec l'AIPM..! Un peu de Ténior ici ^^ _

_Coco6-3-7-1: Tu verras qui est blessé... Ou pas ! ^^ merci pour ta review. _

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Non ! Ne meurs pas ! * Lili fait un massage cardiaque à la lectrice * Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois avec moi ! Je suis désolé... Je vis trop l'AIPM avec les auteurs, alors quand j'écris, je me venge ! Moi c'est tes reviews que j'adore ! _

_Kagura Y: Il était bon ton Pop-Corn ? J'avoue... finir sur "pan pan" n'était pas très malin ! Mais je m'en suis rendue compte seulement après ^^ _

_Pline84 : Super crossover Panpan et l'hippopotame ! Mais... Non, je ne pense pas le faire ! Et puis pour moi, Panpan c'est le lapin dans bambi. Quoi ? rien à voir avec NCIS ? Bon bon, ok ok. Je me tais et je poste ! _

_PBG: Tu es morte de bonheur ! Non ! Ne meurs pas ! j'ai besoin de toi miss aux trois couleurs ! En tout cas, vive tes reviews. _

_Merci encore à toutes ! Je vous adore ! Bonne lecture. Ce soir des news de tous le monde, je suis gentille heiin ? ^^ _

* * *

L'agent senior ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme en face de lui soit aussi susceptible. Ainsi, lorsqu'une grande douleur à l'abdomen vint le frapper de plein fouet, sans prévenir, Tony fut projeté de quelques mètres et tomba à terre. L'impact lui avait coupé le souffle. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile comme le prouvait les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Toutes ses pensées devinrent floues et aucune de celles qui lui parvenaient ne ressemblaient à quelque chose de cohérent. L'arme qui lui avait tiré dessus envoyait une sacré force... Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance aussi rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se sentit tomber au sol, sa tête heurta brutalement le carrelage dur de la banque et l'agent ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

En plus de ça, il entendit le cri de son père au loin, comme si Senior était à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Tony, au bord de sombrer, porta la main à son ventre pour tenter de réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts. Il n'eut pas le temps de constater par lui-même que sa vision se troubla pour laisser place à l'inconscience.

* * *

Gibbs conduisait vite, toute l'équipe le savait. Tim et Ziva en avaient souvent fais les frais. Et aujourd'hui, McGee, le teins bleuâtre, n'allait pas dire le contraire. Heureusement l'heure matinale procurait quelques moments de calme sur la route et Tim pouvait respirer et reprendre les couleurs habituelles de la vie. En moins de dix minutes, les trois agents arrivèrent sur place. Mais, bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Des banderoles jaunes délimitaient un terrain pour les éventuelles « explosions » et servaient de protection pour les civils massés derrières les quelques barrières mises au dernier moment. Seules les équipes de polices et d'interventions étaient regroupés en petites tâches sur le trottoir juste accompagné de plusieurs journalistes parlant sans arrêt à leur caméra.

Gibbs sortit en trombe de la voiture et s'avança bien avant ses agents vers un pauvre homme qui allait lui barrer le chemin. Le regard déterminé, et avant que le jeune agent de police ouvre la bouche, Gibbs montra son insigne et souleva la bande jaune pour marcher droit vers le groupe d'intervention. Il fut vite rattrapé par Tim et Ziva qui firent de même pour entrer dans l'espace confiné des services de sécurités.

-« Qui êtes vous ! » hurla un homme de la soixantaine, un peu rond et parfait stéréotype des agents de police bientôt à la retraite.

-« Agent Gibbs, McGee et David – Dit l'ex marine en introduisant ses agents – NCIS »

-« Qu'est-ce que le NCIS vient foutre ici ? »

Un regard noir après, le patron répondit avec un signe de main vers la banque : « Il y a un agent à moi là dedans ! »

-« QUOI ! » Hurla le policier, ses joues devant de plus en plus rouges « Tyler ! Viens là ! » Assena-t-il à un jeune officier qui rappliqua à la seconde, l'air plus que novice.

-« Ou…Oui Chef ? »

-« Appelle Lucas, j'ai des fédéraux et je ne suis pas une baby-sitter ! »

Gibbs sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Mais, en bon marine qu'il était, il se ravisa d'hurler sur l'agent de police rondouillard.

-« Dites, que vous preniez vos hommes pour des esclaves ne me dérange pas, mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. On se débrouille très bien tout seul ! Je veux seulement être informé en temps et en heure des nouvelles infos qui tombent ! »

-« Vous me prenez pour votre sous-fifre agent spécial Gibbs ! » Demanda l'officier en insistant bien sur l'avant dernier mot tout en se détournant du pauvre bleu.

-« Non. Nous avons juste un avantage sur vous et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos insinuations douteuses! »

L'homme ria à pleine dents.

-« Un avantage ?! Quel avantage ? »

-« J'ai un de mes agents à l'intérieur. »

-« Votre agent est en civil ! Il ne peut rien faire ! »

-« Nous ne sommes jamais en civil ! Mon agent ne va pas rester sans rien faire, je le connais. »

-« Vous pensez le connaitre, la plupart du temps, dans ces cas là, les hommes restent des hommes ! »

Gibbs s'approcha dangereusement du visage de l'autre homme, il le considéra d'un regard glacial. L'officier se sentit frissonner sans le montrer ouvertement. Le regard qui le fixait ne laissait aucune place aux suggestions et aux « peut-être ».

Lui n'était qu'un policier bientôt à la retraite ! D'un coup, il se sentit encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était et pâlit sous la pression que lui infligeait l'assurance de l'agent spécial. Il porta un léger regard sur les deux autres agents derrière Gibbs. Tout deux étaient bien plus jeunes, mais ces trois là semblaient former plus qu'une simple équipe.

Ils paraissaient unis. Unis avec des liens plus fort que des liens de travail. Le policier le vit dans leur regard si déterminés. Cette équipe devait être très attachée à l'homme dans la banque, et, si jamais il avait le malheur de les retarder d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait tôt fait de rendre son badge maintenant. Il poussa un soupir las et désigna un autre homme un peu plus loin qui semblait être le dirigeant des opérations d'interventions.

D'un signe de tête pratiquement imperceptible, l'ex-marine remercia l'officier avant d'aller d'un pas certain et déterminé vers le petit groupe d'agent du SWAT.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Sénior n'était pas un homme impressionnable. Il ne se formalisait pas des petits tracas de la vie quotidienne. Et il n'aimait pas s'inquiéter de la moindre chose anormale. La mort de sa femme l'avait beaucoup assagit sur ce point et, aujourd'hui, il faisait un peu plus cas de ses problèmes et ceux de son entourage. Entourage qui se constituait seulement de son fils. Et, comme ce dernier n'avait de cesse de s'empêtrer dans les soucis les plus grandiose, Sénior avait put voir sur sa tête naître quelques cheveux bien blancs. Et, à son grand malheur, l'ainé de la famille sentait qu'aujourd'hui, son fils ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Deux coups de feu furent tirés alors qu'il marchait, agacé, pour rejoindre le groupe apeuré de personnes placées au milieu de la pièce. La seconde d'après, et malgré la pointe de l'arme dans son dos, Sénior se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son fils projeté au sol derrière le comptoir à cause de la force des balles tirées.

-« Tony ! » Hurla-t-il, prit dans une colère plus que remarquable envers l'homme qui avait tiré. Il se débattait comme un diable alors que l'autre homme l'empêchait de rejoindre « Kennedy ».

-« Lâchez-moi ! »

Kennedy tourna son regard fou que seul deux petits trous laissaient entrevoir. Il réarma son fusil d'une seule main et s'avança vers le père.

-« Je te conseil d'aller te rasseoir calmement ! »

-« Sinon quoi ?! » Demanda Sénior en relevant le menton et en défiant du regard son interlocuteur.

L'homme ajouta un rire dément à sa réponse silencieuse qui fut de lui mettre l'arme sous le nez.

-« Vous ne me faite pas peur ! »

-« Calme-toi papi ! » Cracha l'homme qui lui retenait toujours les bras dans le dos de sa poigne ferme.

-« Si vous aviez un semblant d'honneur vous relâcheriez toutes ces personnes ! »

-« Ouais, t'as surement raison, mais nous l'honneur… »

L'espace entre les deux hommes se rétrécissait vivement et la tension semblait à son comble. Kennedy maintenait l'arme sous DiNozzo qui ne cédait pas.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune intention de céder ou même de baisser le regard de cet homme. L'homme qui attaquait une banque et qui plus est, avait tiré sur son garçon ! Senior allait ajouter une parole plus qu'acide envers ce salaud lorsqu'une voix ferme vint arrêter cet affrontement silencieux. Le tireur tourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. Il était brun, à la carrure imposante et ses yeux bleus forçaient l'obéissance. Malgré son statut actuel de voleur et de preneur d'otage, il pouvait presque arriver à faire ressentir du respect à son égard.

-« Harrison ! File voir les sorties de secours et barricade-les au lieu de jouer au cowboy ! »

Sans discuter, le dit « Harrison », alias Kennedy, obéit à la seconde et quitta la pièce, sans demander son reste. Le patron des pilleurs de banque était l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir de masque. Il parcouru en trois secondes les quelques mètres le séparant du conflit intérieur et fit un mince signe de tête à l'homme qui tenait Senior avec l'ordre de les laisser.

-« Monsieur, restez calme et allez vous asseoir »

-« Votre copain a tiré sur mon fils, je n'irais pas m'asseoir calmement avant de savoir comment il va. »

Les yeux bleus intense de l'homme qui semblait être le chef, scrutèrent le plus âgé. Senior vit qu'il réfléchissait à sa requête. Enfin, et après des secondes qui lui parurent des heures, l'homme acquiesça avant de l'escorter jusqu'à l'arrière du comptoir.

Senior contourna l'énorme bureau d'accueil et put enfin voir Tony, gisant toujours au sol.

* * *

_Mouahahahahaha ! Dans le suivant, il y aura des nouvelles plus " concrètes" de notre Tony, nous vous inquiétez pas... Ou pas ! ^^ ( hihihi )_

_Ben quoi ?_

_* Lili fait ses valises, elle sait ce que c'est d'être en AIPM ! *_

_Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous plais ? _

_Bisous à vous toutes ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! ^^ Oui, il se fait tard, mais j'avais quand même envie de poster. Ce chapitre est un peu une transition et certain petit détails seront important pour la suite. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! _

_J'ai fais apparaître quelques personnages externes à l'équipe. J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même..._

_En tout cas, vos reviews sont un pur bonheur ! ^^ Merci ! _

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Tu n'aimes pas celui qui a tiré sur Tony, c'est-à-dire celui qui t'as offert du TBC ? ^^ Bizarre ça ! Pour le trio Tony, Senior, Gibbs réunis, tu verras Mouahaha ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Kagura Y : Ou je vais comme ça ? Ben me cacher dans ma chambre ! Non ! Kagura range cette arme ! Oui, voila, c'est ça, va assassiner le flic que t'aime pas ! ^^ * Lili souffle de soulagement, elle l'a encore échappée belle ! * T'aurais attaquée la banque avec une tronçonneuse ? Et tu me menace avec ? * Lili s'évanouie *_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : Oui... C'est vrai, toujours lui, mais que veux tu... Le TBC me tient..._

_Pline84: Pline ? J'aime beaucoup t'as version du mot AIPM ! ^^ Ne meurs pas ! Attends, je demande à 84 de te soigner ! _

_Gwen : Oh, on est bien dans tes bras, mais c'est l'effet Ténior ^^ _

_PBG: T'as review est merveilleuse et j'ai adoré ton gâteau ! Je l'ai mangé tout d'un coup, dis, tu n'avais mis aucun poison dedans hein ? Moi j'aime quand tu utilise les majuscules ! Et je n'aime pas quand tu sors ta hache ! PBG ! RANGE CETTE HACHE TOUT DE SUITE ! Si tu me tue tu n'auras pas la fin. Allez, la suite c'es maintenant._

_J'ai été gentille, ce n'est pas AIPMique comme chapitre. Si vous vous ennuyer en le lisant vous avez le droit de me le dire ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Larry Andrews, jeune papa de 40 ans, s'était toujours perçu comme un homme simple et sans histoire. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une prise d'otage dans sa banque de quartier, il ne tenta pas de jouer les héros. Il avait obéit civilement lorsque l'un des membres du groupe lui avait aboyé dessus pour qu'il se mette en cercle au milieu de la grande salle et il n'avait parlé à personne. Il avait bien évidement évité de regarder les joues rougies et pleines de larmes de quelques secrétaires et n'avait pas dégainé s'offusquer pour ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Il avait toujours fait attention à être quelqu'un que l'on qualifiait usuellement de « sans histoire » et, il ne voulait pas que ça change. Néanmoins, lorsque ses prunelles émeraude saisirent la scène qui se jouait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Larry ne put s'empêcher d'y prêter attention. Sourcils froncés, il remarqua un jeune homme placé derrière le comptoir, mit en joug par un voleur et un second, plus vieux mais ressemblant par de nombreux traits au premier. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit de la même famille !

L'insolence débordait des mimiques du plus jeune tandis que la colère fourvoyait le visage du second qui se faisait amener parmi eux avec les autres otages. Larry allait baisser le regard lorsque deux détonations se firent entendre. Il n'eut pas honte de son sursaut quand il vit que tous les autres avaient eu le même. Il regarda à l'endroit des coups de feu et aperçu le plus vieux qui se débattait. Son cœur manqua sans le vouloir un battement lorsqu'il vit que le plus jeune, la seconde d'avant debout derrière le grand bureau, n'y était plus.

Pourquoi il fit ce qu'il fit après… Larry n'en savait rien. Il se leva d'une traite et entama une marche solidaire vers l'homme plus âgé qui n'avait plus que de la haine dans les yeux.

-« Oh ! Tu fais quoi toi ? » Lui rappela à l'ordre un autre homme masqué.

Larry s'arrêta net, considérant l'arme maintenant braquée sur lui.

D'un souffle de courage il tenta quelque chose : « Je… je vais aider cet homme ! »

-« Tu te crois au club Med ?! Assieds-toi ! »

Larry était prêt à répliquer lorsqu'il vit qu'un brun, non masqué avait prit la « défense », en quelque sorte, de l'homme en colère. Il remarqua alors, soulagé, que Kennedy abandonna son poste pour un autre job. Larry se remit à terre et souffla doucement pour reprendre son calme. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Après tout il était sans histoire et les histoires des autres justement, il s'en moquait !

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il était assez heureux. L'adrénaline l'avait boosté. Il regarda vers les autres otages. Larry haussa les épaules totalement en dehors des regards bizarres qui le suivaient. Un seul regard vers lui n'avait pas ce mélange de peur et de surprise. C'était un regard lucide. Et, en ce moment, les gens lucides et calmes ne courraient pas la banque. Attiré vers la scène de l'autre coté, Larry abandonna ces pupilles brunes, étonnamment calmes et sereines.

* * *

Le SWAT connaissait ce genre de mission. Elles n'étaient pas plus périlleuses que d'autres. L'unique détail vraiment important est d'attraper les malfrats. Beaucoup de gens pensent que le principal dans ces interventions c'est les otages. Officiellement oui. Officieusement le groupe de la police préfère une ou deux victimes catégorisées en « dommages collatérales » et le groupe de terroriste en entier plutôt que l'inverse.

Le chef de ce groupe, Georges Dawson le savait, et même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il se devait de tout faire pour avoir les voleurs vivants. Et, même si ça impliquait quelques victimes du coté des otages. Georges était en train de coordonner ses troupes. Il était là depuis une heure mais il avait déjà réussit à se procurer les plans exacts de la banque et les points d'accès. La brigade de négociation n'avait pas encore reçu de coup de téléphone demandant une rançon ou autre.

Apparemment, les voleurs voulaient vraiment se servir dans les coffres. Cela lui déplaisait…Aucun moyen de connaitre la disposition de la salle, de leur outils, des otages… Le chef espérait une initiative d'appel de la part du gérant des malfaiteurs. Il regard vers l'arrière lui indiqua que la masse des spectateurs avait amplifiée. Il allait tourner la tête pour revenir aux choses sérieuses lorsqu'il vit un homme au regard d'acier s'avancer d'un pas déterminé et rapide vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'arrivant le précéda.

-« Agent Gibbs, NCIS »

-« Georges Dawson, SWAT. Je peux savoir ce que vous… »

-« On est en mission » Assura une jeune femme déboulant de nulle part derrière l'homme au regard bleu.

Un peu surprit, l'agent d'intervention ne se départit pas : « En mission ? Pour quoi ? »

Un signe de tête vers la banque, l'agent Gibbs répondit : « Un agent de chez nous est dedans. »

-« C'était prévu ? » Demanda Georges avec pragmatisme.

-« Non, on ne peut pas tellement dire ça. »

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Il n'était pas dedans exprès, disons. »

-« Que voulez vous, allez droit au but ! »

-« On veut être au courant et participer à l'intervention d'entrée. »

-« Quoi ? ! Je ne pense pas être d'accord ! »

-« Alors ne pensez pas ! » Ajouta Gibbs en se détournant vers un autre agent, plus jeune et l'air plutôt contrarié derrière son visage rougit par l'air frais du matin.

-« McGee, faites la liaison avec lui, Ziva.. »

-« Je vais voir la négociation ? »

-« Non, je m'en charge, préviens Abby demande lui de bidouiller une des caméras à l'intérieur. »

-« Bidouiller ? »

-« Faire ce qu'elle fait d'habitude Ziva ! »

-« Ah ! Ok ! » Répondit la jeune femme, attrapant aussitôt son téléphone avant de contacter le numéro du labo.

* * *

La jeune gothique, souriante, venait juste d'arriver dans son labo lorsque son téléphone sonna, laissant entendre le Rock qu'elle aimait tant.

La belle matinée ensoleillée prévoyait une bonne humeur ambiante. Et, malgré la dureté de son job du moment, c'est-à-dire s'acharner à démanteler et à retrouver un groupe terroriste, la jeune femme savait trouver les belles et simples choses qui pourraient la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle avait bien dormit et s'était levée du bon pied. Dans sa voiture, en écoutant les nouvelles, elle avait bien entendu qu'une prise d'otage avait lieu à la banque de Washington, et, après une pensées pour les pauvres personnes retenues à l'intérieur, Abby coupa le son car elle arrivait dans le parking du NCIS.

Après avoir allumé tous ses bébés mécaniques, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Abby Scuito, je suis très heureuse alors pas de mauvaises nouvelles de cadavres sur les bras …Je… »

-« _Abby ! C'est Ziva ! »_

Le ton de la voix de son amie coupa instantanément sa joie matinale.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Gibbs est de mauvaise humeur et vous en fait baver ? »

_-« Non, pas vraiment, même si Tim a encore des couleurs vertes sur le visage !_ »

-« Pourqu… »

_-« Abs ! C'est important. On a besoin que tu ripouilles les caméras de surveillance de la banque centrale._ »

-« Bidouille ? »

_-« Oui ! C'est presque pareil ! »_

_-« _Ah non, pas tellement parce que ripouill.. »

-«_ ABBY ! Fais-le. »_

-« Ok, ok. Je m'y mets, je pourrais savoir pourquoi... ? Ziva ? Gibbs lui a vraiment donné de sales habitudes ! » Sermonna la gothique, parlant toute seule en constatant avec une fine amertume que son interlocutrice avec raccrochée.

Abby fit un demi tour endiablé vers son ordinateur et débuta sa recherche à la vitesse lumière, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Malgré sa bonne humeur, un petit sonar caché au fond d'elle lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Quoi ? Evidement, elle serait toujours la dernière informée puisque Gibbs et l'équipe refusait à chaque fois de tout lui dire. Ce qui était plutôt frustrant car la jeune femme pensait malgré elle à un manque de confiance, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils la protègent !

Elle n'était pas une enfant et même si ses émotions étaient fortes, elle pouvait très bien s'acharner autant qu'eux sur une affaire. Tout en continuant de taper frénétiquement et machinalement sur le clavier, la jeune femme fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'un doute s'emparait d'elle. Elle attrapa d'une main le téléphone de son laboratoire et tapa les touches qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Quelques sonneries après, une voix retentie à l'autre bout du fil mis en haut parleur :

-« Donald Mallard ? »

-« Ducky ? Je peux te parler ? »

* * *

Senior avait manqué tellement de battements de cœur en voyant son fils au sol que, lorsqu'il reprit enfin un souffle normal, il faillit presque s'étouffer. En une seconde, le plus vieux se retrouva à genoux prêt de Tony, encore dans les vapes.

DiNozzo fronça les sourcils, son garçon semblait respirer plutôt normalement. Et, au vu des deux balles qu'il s'était reçu, il sut que quelque chose était en train de lui échapper.

-« Tony ? » Tenta le père une première fois.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il se mit en quête de la blessure mortelle qu'aurait dû infliger les balles. Il grimaça en visualisant un peu de sang s'écoulant du bras droit. La blessure restait néanmoins largement superficielle.

Trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la seconde balle, senior ouvrit doucement la veste de son fils et ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise en voyant qu'aucune tâche de sang ne s'était formée. Plissant les yeux, complètement absorbé par l'étude qu'il faisait, Senior ne remarqua pas l'agitation qui semblait reprendre vie chez son fils.

Un petit objet, dans la poche intérieure de la veste de marque de Tony, brillait à la lumière artificielle des néons de la banque. DiNozzo attrapa doucement le petit bout de métal et, lorsqu'il remarqua sa nature, un sourire soulagé fendit son visage encore cerné par l'inquiétude soudaine qu'il venait d'avoir. La balle avait fini sa course dans ce petit objet qui avait, par la même occasion, sauvé son fils.

-« Mince… Tony va hurler quand il va voir ça… »

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Ca ira mieux après, ou pas ^^ _

_Bisous à tous. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiiiiiiii ! Et oui, c'est moi. J'ai eu des soucis d'ordinateur... Quel calvaire ! Mais, me revoilà ! Je vous aime... Vous le savez ça ? C'est pour ça que je vous ai fais un chapitre avec des détails importants, du Ténior et ... * Roulement de tambour * PAS D AIPM ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais, ne vous y habituez pas trop ! _

_Kagura Y : Meuh non pas les clés de sa Mustang, Tony m'aurait fais un procès ! Je suis pas folle ( ou pas ) ^^_

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Merciiiiiii ^^ Oui, t'as deviné ce qui a arrêté la balle ^^ Bravo ( Lili décerne une médaille de la divination à la lectrice *) On est toutes folles t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aime quand c'est sadique, mais j'aime pas. Enfin si, mais... Enfin t'as compris ! _

_Coco : Abby aime bien se confier à Ducky ^^ Oui, Gibbs va être un salaud ^^ Il est très irritable quand un de ses agents est dans la merde ^^ _

_PBG : Hiiii le bon gâteau au chocolat ! Merci * dit Lili en se léchant les babines * Je suis contente que le chapitre avec d'autres points de vus t'ai plu ! Tu crois que Tony possède un Badge du TBC ? Il serait pas maso quand même ? ^^_

_Maarguerite-Roxton-Jones : Hiii je suis contente que tu sois là ! Oui TBC à fond ! ^^ Mais, pas tout de suite. Je suis gentille pour l'instant ( mouahahaha )_

_Gwen : Super résumé du chapitre ! * Lili serre aussi son doudou Tibbs * Elle fait du Ténior encore dans ce chapitre et espère que tu seras contente ! * la suite arrive !_

_Pline : * Lili réceptionne Pline dans ses bras * Suite ! Tu as raison d'être intriguée par l'homme calme du fond ^^ mouahahahaha ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, ils sont trop géniaux. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Sénior n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il aurait pu rester des heures planté là, dans cette banque, aux cotés de son fils. Fils qui reprenait peu à peu le chemin de la conscience. Le plus âgé n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était soulagé de voir Tony vivant, car après tout, ils étaient encore otages et Sénior connaissait parfaitement l'attirance de son garçon pour les ennuis. Mais voir qu'après s'être reçu deux balles mortelles, Tony s'en tirait avec une légère blessure au bras, le père ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Une petite grimace vint se poser sur son visage légèrement vieilli par la peur qu'il avait eu quelques minutes avant, le badge du NCIS de son fils était totalement défoncé et une petite douille écorchée était venue se planter en plein milieu. Il haussa finalement les épaules, Gibbs lui en aurait un autre.

Perdu dans ses contemplations et pensées, il n'entendit pas le chef des preneurs d'otages lui demander d'aller avec les autres. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre et que la voix de l'homme se fit plus pressante, Sénior leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Amenez-le là bas. Je ne veux aucun otage éparpillé. »

-« Dans son état il ne pourrait pas vous faire grand mal ! »

-« Obéissez ! »

Le ton sans appel de son interlocuteur obligea le plus âgé à attraper le bras non blessé de Tony pour le soulever tant bien que mal. Il n'était pas si vieux, mais plus tout jeune non plus et il se fit encore plus vieux lorsqu'il réalisa que son fils n'était plus un petit garçon mais bien un homme. Avec peine, Anthony réussit malgré tout à atteindre le milieu de la grande salle. Plusieurs visages effrayé et inquiet se levèrent alors qu'il déposa Tony doucement au sol. Une main lasse vint frotter son visage fatigué.

Il s'assit lentement par terre, déposant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, il savait que Tony avait put parler à Gibbs. Et qu'ainsi, Gibbs ne tarderait pas à ameuter la cavalerie. Son regard se pressa et fit l'inventaire de la grande salle. Deux grandes portes vitrées donnaient sur l'entrée de la banque et juxtaposaient une accumulation de baies vitrées teintées de l'extérieur. L'intérieur du bâtiment était simple. Il y avait de nombreux comptoirs, pour l'accueil des clients et plusieurs bureaux. Un regard vers le haut et Sénior fixa un petit objet clignotant et produisant un mouvement rotatif régulier. Il regarda les voleurs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ça.

DiNozzo s'accorda un léger sourire de moquerie. La petite caméra était braquée pile sur eux et sur le va et vient du groupe d'homme s'occupant à piller la banque. Ses pensées allèrent directement pour le NCIS, et plus particulièrement à une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et très douée pour pirater les vidéos de surveillance.

Abby ne tarderait pas à communiquer la position des otages et des voleurs aux autorités et à l'équipe dehors. Ils pourront alors facilement intervenir.

L'agent fédéral sentit que quelqu'un le mettait debout, son intuition lui disait que cette personne devait surement être son père. Mais… là, l'intuition y était pour peu… Car, qui d'autre que son père aurait pu prendre toutes ces précautions pour le soulever, lui, en mode poids mort, avec autant de douceur. Pas grand monde… Tony tenta de toutes ses forces d'alléger un peu son père en essayant de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais sans raison particulière, il en était pour le moment incapable. Quelques minutes après, il sentit encore une fois le sol dur et froid sous lui. Cette atmosphère était contradictoire avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de la main de Sénior posée sur la sienne. Il souleva enfin les paupières, s'éblouit dans le même temps et entendit son père lui parler.

-« Enfin réveillé paresseux ! »

-« J'ai pas entendu mon réveil… »

-« La prochaine fois, évites de te faire tirer dessus par le caïd fou de la bande, ça m'évitera beaucoup de cheveux blancs… »

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour parfaire sa vision flouté. Une fois fait, il se leva en position assise avant de caler son dos contre l'un des comptoirs tout proche. Une grimaça l'assaillit lorsqu'il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, il s'était cogné durement en tombant à terre…

-« Tu parles comme Gibbs ! »

-« Je parle comme quelqu'un qui s'est inquiété pour toi, et je sais que Gibbs en a vu de belles ! »

-« J'ai mal au bras ! »

-« Tu n'as qu'une égratignure alors ne commence pas à te plaindre. »

-« Il m'a tiré deux fois dessus ? »

Sénior lui offrit un regard gêné.

-« Oui.. »

-« Où est passé la deuxième balle ? »

-« Et bien… Ici. » Répondit Sénior en brandissant de sa poche le petit objet, symbole de l'appartenance de son fils au NCIS, complètement déformé par une douille puissante.

Son fils accusa la nouvelle d'une moue boudeuse. Il tendit la main dans laquelle Sénior laissa tomber le badge.

-« Gibbs va m'engueuler tu crois ? »

-« Il a d'autre chat à fouetter pour l'instant ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis tombé ? »

-« Pas grand-chose… »

-« Tu as pu parler avec l'un d'entre eux ? »

-« Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi… »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Le chef là bas- dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le brun aux yeux bleus – et ton gentil « Kennedy » »

-« T'en pense quoi ? »

-« Tony… »

-« Ils sont là pour les billets ou pour autre chose ? »

-« Tony ! »

-« Je me demande pourquoi ils sont là… Si c'était pour une simple attaque de banque, ils seraient déjà partis et ils n'auraient pas pris des otages, aujourd'hui, voler dans une banque c'est un jeu d'enfant si on s'y prend bien, peut être même qu'ils ont des gars comme dans _Ocean Eleven_… »

-« TONY ! » Chuchota Sénior en haussant un peu plus la voix.

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est bien le moment de jouer aux enquêteurs ! On a eu de la chance qu'ils ne tombent pas sur ton badge, je ne pense pas que ces hommes apprécient les fédéraux. »

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, les deux DiNozzo ne remarquèrent pas qu'une oreille attentive les écoutait. Malheureusement, la belle blonde à qui appartenait cette oreille n'avait pas le QI d'Einstein. Dès lors qu'elle entendit le mot « fédéral » un sourire vint trancher son joli visage trop maquillée. Ses cheveux tournèrent plus rapidement que sa tête alors qu'une seconde après elle tapota l'épaule d'une autre femme à qui elle dévoila en une minute à peine et en une seule phrase ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Tony, qui parlait avec son père eut alors l'étrange impression d'être épié. Il arrêta la conversation d'un geste rapide de la main et tourna le regard vers le coté gauche de la salle. Là, deux paires d'yeux les observaient avec insistance.

D'habitude, l'agent aurait aimé être le centre de la terre pour deux belles femmes comme ça, mais à cet instant ça le dérangeait beaucoup. Un malaise s'empara de lui et il n'entendit même pas son père lui demander si ça allait. La blonde le regardait plutôt normalement si l'on considérait une fixation fanatique comme « normale ». Mais, ce qui le gênait c'était le regard que lui portait la brune. Cette femme était…envoutante. Ses yeux brun et malin lui rappelaient le regard d'une certaine ninja. Ses cheveux, noirs ébène, ondulaient fièrement sur ses épaules. Son regard à elle était empli d'une curiosité mêlé à de l'ironie. Pourquoi de l'ironie ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas !

Tony, troublé, se reprit en voyant une main, passer devant ses yeux.

-« Junior ? »

-« Euh… Ok… Je ne tenterai rien… Tu es rassuré comme ça ? »

-« Je te dirais ça quand on sera dehors ! »

* * *

-« Ducky ? » demanda timidement la jeune gothique en pénétrant à la morgue. La pièce était vide d'occupants décédés, heureusement, se dit-elle. Un regard vers le petit bureau lui apprit la présence de son collègue. Et, à peine avait-elle franchie la porte qu'il se leva.

-« Abigaïl, tu vas bien ? »

-« Pas vraiment… »

-« Qu'est ce qui te tourmente ? »

-« Ziva m'a appelée. Elle m'a demandée de pirater les caméras surveillance de la banque de Washington… »

-« Surement pour une nouvelle affaire, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. »

-« Ziva avait une voix bizarre ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle et l'équipe me cachent quelque chose ! »

-« Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Je… Ducky je n'en sais rien… C'est mon fort intérieur qui me le dit ! Et… J'ai l'impression, parfois d'être à l'écart… Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux ?! »

-« C'est pour te protéger ma chère. Gibbs protège son équipe et sait que toi comme moi prenons très à cœur tout ce qui nous touche… »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, viens, je t'accompagne, nous allons pirater ses vidéos ! Enfin, c'est toi qui vas les pirater et c'est moi qui te tiendrai ton Caf-Pow. » Ajouta le plus âgé en déposant entre les mains de la jeune femme, un grand gobelet rouge.

Un sourire illumina les traits d'Abby, le docteur avait toujours sut comment lui parler.

Le bip d'entrée sonna à l'arrivée de la furie gothique suivit de la démarche plus calme et douce du médecin légiste.

-« Bon, c'est pas compliqué ! Je sais faire ça. Dans trois minutes on aura une vue panoramique de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette banque ! »

-« Très bien Abby, vas-y alors ! » Encouragea Ducky en posant la boisson caféiné sur le bureau de la laborantine.

Ses doigts allèrent à une vitesse phénoménale, le docteur ne pouvant suivre le chemin qu'elle tapait sur le clavier. Plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvrirent sur des codes à craquer, des lettres ainsi qu'une multitude de chiffres apparurent. Mais, le génie d'Abby les effacèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Très vite, la laborantine eut des petites fenêtres collées les unes aux autres, sur lesquelles se mouvaient des personnes.

-« Voila ! Un jeu d'enfant ! » Dit-elle toute fière en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson fétiche. Un clic sur la souris agrandit l'une des fenêtres de vidéo surveillance. On y voyait les otages regroupés en plein centre de la pièce.

Ducky fixa un point sur le haut de l'écran. Ses yeux se froncèrent, ainsi que ses sourcils.

-« Duck ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je… mes yeux me jouent surement des tours. Mais, Abby, peux-tu agrandir l'image ici ? »

La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement. La vision était vraiment nette sur cette image.

-« Abby ? Vois-tu comme moi Tony DiNozzo père et fils sur l'image ? »

La laborantine tourna la tête pour fixer le docteur. Son visage passa par toutes les émotions, de la colère à l'inquiétude.

La colère fut apparemment la plus grande car elle tourna vivement sur elle-même et attrapa d'un mouvement brusque le téléphone sur lequel elle composa le numéro d'un jeune informaticien.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés depuis que lui, Gibbs et Ziva étaient arrivés sur place. Le chef de l'équipe du SWAT s'était vu contraint par l'ancien marine de les accepter pour l'intervention et maintenant tous les policiers les regardaient d'un œil mauvais. La journée n'allait décidément pas être la meilleure de sa vie. Tim sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha rapidement avant d'avoir l'oreille gauche anéantie par un cri suraigüe.

-« TIM ! Vous comptiez me le cacher longtemps ? »

-« Hé ! Abs, calme-toi déjà. »

-« Que je me calme ?! »

-« Et qu'on comptait te dire quoi ? »

-« Oh… Ben Tim j'en sais rien moi, peut être que MON Tony et son père sont dans cette banque pris en otage et aussi peut être qu'ils sont en danger de mort ! »

-« T'en fais pas… On va les sortir de là ! »

-« J'en doute pas ! Mais merci de me prévenir ! Moi aussi je fais partie de l'équipe ! »

-« Mais bien sur Abby… Tu… »

-« Je rien ! Je suis en colère ! Dis à Gibbs qu'il m'a mise en colère ! »

-« Dire ça à Gibbs ? T'es folle ? Tu veux ma mort ? »

-« Je raccroche Tim, dis leur que j'ai vue sur l'intérieur de la banque avec leur caméras ! »

-« Ou...Oui d'accord » Répondit l'informaticien qui remarqua que son amie avait déjà raccrochée.

Non… Cette journée n'avait pas bien commencée.

* * *

_Alors ? Oui, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais ça va venir. Profitez, je serais moins gentille pour couper mon chapitre la prochaine fois ! ^^_

_Bisous à toutes ! Je vous adore ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir ! Non, ceci n'est pas un rêve, ni une hallucination ! Me revoilà après d'atroces mois sans ordinateurs, après avoir perdu toute ma fiction... etc ! Je peux enfin revenir parmi vous... Alala...Vous m'avez tellement tous manqués ! _

_J'ai écris ici un plus grand chapitre que les autres, je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite, mais je préfère poster avant de tous vous perdre !  
_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Oui, je peux le dire : voici enfin cette suite !  
_

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Oui moi aussi j'étais d'accord avec Abby ! On l'oublie souvent ! Merci de me lire en tout cas !  
_

_Pline84 : Merciiii, que dire de plus. Je t'adore.  
_

_PBG : Tu m'as manqué ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions.  
_

_Gwen : Moi aussi je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je fais du Ténior, Hommage à toi qui me l'a fait aimer ! ^^_

_Cha : Mais merci beaucoup pour ce message super sympa ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours.  
_

_Voila, tout est dit. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus. Je vous adore ! Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pas trop d'AIPM je pense... Enfin.. ^^  
_

* * *

Bien qu'il avait promis à son père de rester en dehors de tout ça, Tony, tout agent fédéral qu'il était, avait son instinct qui le titillait fortement. Pourquoi ces hommes avaient-ils pris la peine de prendre des otages...?

Il n'était pas un voleur, mais être agent du NCIS le forçait à composer avec des criminels. Penser et se mettre à leur place était donc monnaie courante pour lui. Et, encore cette fois là, Tony sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Des hommes qui voulaient juste voler de l'argent n'auraient pas pris d'otages exprès...Or, ces hommes avaient l'air satisfaits de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Ils avaient besoin de temps, et, seul une prise d'otage bien faite leur donnaient assez de temps pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient à l'intérieur de la banque.

La bande était composée de pros. Leurs gestes rapides et calmes les trahissaient en ce sens. Deux des hommes étaient en position d'observation et gardaient un oeil vigilant sur les otages, plus particulièrement vers lui, ce qui lui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus compliquée. Il devait faire attention pour les épier en toute discrétion. Sénior avait raison, si l'un d'eux apprenait qu'il appartenait à une agence fédérale, il serait surement dans de beaux draps. Tony posa alors ses iris vertes sur les autres. Ils étaient occupé dans une arrière salle. Un gardait la porte, et le chef devait surement y faire ses affaires... Mais quoi... Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ! Et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, le jeune homme se leva soudainement, ne laissant pas le temps à son père d'intervenir pour le faire se rasseoir.

Comme il s'y attendait, les deux gardes le mirent en joug la seconde d'après. L'un d'eux s'approchait déjà tout en crachant des demandes d'explications.

- » Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu cherches la merde toi ! »

- » Euh... Messieurs, comme il semble que nous sommes bien partis pour rester coincés ici un bon bout de temps, je pense que commencer à faire des tours aux toilettes serait une bonne chose »

- » Tu t'fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? » Hurla le 1er arrivé.

- » Tony ! » Ordonna son père, mais l'agent avait un plan, et à ce moment, personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

- » Moi ? Non, je n'oserais pas, j'ai reçu assez de balle pour aujourd'hui. Mais, j'ai une petite vessie. »

L'homme considéra un instant l'agent. Il entoura des yeux les autres otages qui semblaient tous d'accord avec cette proposition. La seconde suivante, l'homme pointa son fusil sur Tony et lui fit un signe de tête pour le suivre.

Soufflant de soulagement, le plus jeune fit un clin d'oeil à son père et quitta le cercle d'otage à la suite de l'homme.

* * *

La colère de la laborantine s'était quelque peu calmée après que le médecin légiste lui ai procuré des paroles rassurantes. Ducky avait mis un certain temps avant de réussir à arrêter Abby dans ses allers-retours incessants. Cent pas qui étaient coutume chez la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour l'un des agents de terrain.

- » Abigaïl, ne t'en fais donc pas. Gibbs est là-bas. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

- » Gibbs est là-bas, oui ! Mais pas dans la banque avec cet espèce d'aimant à ennuis ! » S'exaspéra-t-elle en montrant d'un geste furtif de la main les vidéos de la banque et du cercle d'otage où étaient les deux DiNozzo.

- » Justement Abby, tu peux les voir. Ils vont bien, tous les deux » Précisa Ducky.

- » Tony s'est pris une balle ! »

- » Rien qu'une petite égratignure, ils se tiennent tranquille, ne t'en fais ma chère. Pourquoi les preneurs d'otages en auraient contre lui personnellement ? Hein ? » Tenta le légiste, serein et sur de ses paroles.

Il sourit d'un air paternel à Abby, sachant très bien comment calmer cette furie à couette. Il l'a prit dans ses bras un instant. La jeune femme avait la tête penchée sur son épaule, son souffle ralentissait.

Tandis qu'il était en train de la rassurer, le docteur pencha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, son regard ancré sur la vidéo qui jouait en direct ce qui se passait dans la banque. Sans s'en rendre compte, il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce qu'il voyait. En plus, s'il prévenait la jeune femme, toute son assurance pour la calmer tomberait à l'eau, et en revanche s'il ne lui disait rien et qu'elle regardait la vidéo où apparemment leur ami commun jouait à un jeu dangereux, il aurait à subir une tornade.

Un soupir plus tard, Ducky s'échappa des bras d'Abby en l'incitant à se retourner vers les caméras.

- » Je crains que tu n'aimes pas. »

Abby se tourna et plaça son regard sur les petites vignettes qui lui jouait les scènes de la prise d'otage.

- » Oh non mais j'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Hurla la gothique.

Ducky s'approcha doucement et plissa les yeux tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter.

- » Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Gibbs. »

- » Il s'en va avec ce type je ne sais où ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer... Non mais c'est impossible ça ! Je pense que je vais faire une pétition pour qu'on lui paie une carte fidélité à l'hôpital, parce qu'avec ses bêtises... »

Tout en hurlant contre l'agent DiNozzo, heureusement absent de la pièce, la laborantine avait pris son téléphone et composé le numéro de son grand manitou, ce dernier qui répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

- » Je t'écoute Abs. »

- »J'ai les vidéos de l'intérieur, les otages sont en plein milieu et les méchants se sont divisés en deux groupes. Deux qui surveillent, dont un qui vient à l'instant de partir avec notre héros du jour Anthony DiNozzo Junior, l'autre est resté pour les autres otages. Quant au deuxième groupe, je pense qu'il y a le chef, il est dans une pièce où je ne peux pas accéder. Aucune caméra à l'intérieur. Le dernier garde la porte de la pièce mystère. Autre chose que tu voudrais savoir Gibbs !? » Finit la jeune femme sans avoir reprit son souffle une seule fois.

Visiblement énervée, l'ironie concernant les dangers pour Tony n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Gibbs sentit même à travers le combiné qu'elle était en colère contre lui.

- » Je peux aussi te dire que Sénior va bien si tu le demandes. Je peux aussi t'avertir que pour moi aussi ça va. J'ai pu avoir l'honneur de voir en direct les deux balles que Tony s'est prit tout à l'heure ! Et aussi... »

- » Abby... »

- » Quoi Gibbs hein ? Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'ils vont aller bien. Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne pourras pas le protéger cette fois-ci ! Et moi je sers à rien là ! »

- » Abby ! » Dit Gibbs en haussant le ton.

- » Oui...? »

- » Je ne te dirais pas que tout ira bien, mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi pour nous tenir informés. Et si Tony va avec les voleurs, c'est qu'il a un plan. Alors même si je ne suis pas là pour le protéger, c'est mon meilleur agent Abs. C'est aussi, enfin je pense, un adulte. »

- » Oui mais... »

- » Abby. Ne panique pas et remets-toi au boulot. Si ils sortent avant 10h, je t'offre les cinq prochains Caf-Pow. »

- » Ca c'est une offre ! »

* * *

Quand Gibbs raccrocha, il sentit qu'un poids venait de s'accrocher à lui. Une main las vint lui revigorer le visage. Il hocha la tête de droit à gauche..._Deux balles en moins d'une heure de prise d'otage..._

Dans ses pensées, le chef d'équipe ne vit pas arriver vers lui son jeune agent.

- »Patron ? »

- »...Hum ? »

- » Vous allez bien ? - Le regard de Gibbs répondit – oui, hum, peut importe. Abby a réussit à avoir les vidéos. »

- » Elle m'a avertit Tim. »

- » Euh.. Ok. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment plus d'infos que tout à l'heure... Les images sur les vidéos ne nous permettent pas réellement d'identifier les preneurs d'otages..En gros, notre seul chance d'en savoir plus est à l'intérieur. »

- »DiNozzo. »

- » Je pense oui. Que ce soit le père avec des signes à Abby à travers les caméras... Mais j'ai peur que ça ne devienne trop compliqué, même si je crois me rappeler un film où les otages avaient réussis à faire ça... - Autre regard de Gibbs, cette fois-ci assassin – Bref ! Tony pourrait arriver à avoir des infos plus pertinentes.. Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à bouger de sa place »

A cette remarque Gibbs s'accorda un léger et succinct sourire. Sourire que seul son agent put déceler.

- » Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

- » Je crois que DiNozzo à déjà réussit à se faire faire une visite guidée de la banque. »

Gibbs, animé par une envie nouvelle d'aller pousser une gueulante sur le chef du SWAT, s'avança vers celui-i.

- » Gibbs ! Je crois que cette collaboration touche à sa fin. »

- » Ah oui ? » Fit Gibbs, laissant son adversaire de mission lui développer toutes ses théories sur le NCIS.

- » Oui ! Mes hommes sont entrainés pour gérer ce genre de situation, apparemment les vôtres non – il montra d'un signe de tête l'informaticien derrière, qui ne s'en formalisa pas- Je suis le chef ici, vous n'avez aucun droit à cette intervention et je me fiche que vous soyez des fédéraux. Le NCIS... Qui connais ? Personne, alors rentrez chez vous et laissez-moi bosser. »

- » Moi je connais le NCIS et je peux vous assurer que mon équipe restera sur cette affaire tant que l'un des nôtres est dans cette banque ! »

La voix venait de derrière Tim.

McGee qui se retourna vers la voix qu'il avait bien évidement reconnue. L'homme avança vers le chef du SWAT qui ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant qui découvre son nouveau jouet de Noël.

Gibbs n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner et, lorsque l'homme vint à leur niveau, un second sourire minuscule vint trancher son visage.

- » Monsieur le SecNav »

- » Agent Gibbs »

- » Que ? Quoi, le SecNav comme le secrétaire de la Marine ? »

- » Tout comme oui. J'aimerais maintenant que vous accordiez à mon équipe toutes les informations disponibles pour régler cette affaire au plus vite. »

- » Mais, j'ai euh.. »

- » Ou que le NCIS puisse vous donner ses infos pour une plus importante collaboration » Ajouta le secrétaire Jarvis qui avait parfaitement comprit que le SWAT n'avait rien, et, qu'au contraire l'équipe semblait avoir plus d'informations.

- » Très bien Monsieur » Répondit le chef, quelque peu dégouté, il s'éloigna donnant de nouveaux ordres à ses agents.

- » Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Monsieur ? » Demanda Gibbs, intrigué tout de même.

- » Léon Vance m'a appelé. Il savait que vous auriez dû mal à vous faire une place, même si je connais votre réputation, je n'avais pas envie que vous fassiez de ce pauvre homme une purée de pomme de terre si il vous refusait la collaboration. Je suppose que l'agent à l'intérieur est l'agent DiNozzo »

- » Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

- » Une intuition. Gibbs, allez-y, et soyez gentil. »

Un imperceptible hochement de tête en guise de réponse, et Gibbs quitta Jarvis.

Tim et Ziva avaient suivis toute la scène et allèrent vers leur patron pour avoir toutes les réponses.

- » Alors c'est bon ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- » Il semble que oui. »

Tim allait répondre lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de scintillant sur les portes de la banque. Il fronça les sourcils et son geste fut largement remarqué par les deux autres.

- » McGee ? »

- » Regardez-ça patron ! »

Le scintillement naissait comme le reflet du soleil sur une petite montre. Ce scintillement était léger mais régulier. Très régulier.

Ziva claqua des doigts, un mot sur le bout de la langue.

- » C'est de l'otarie ! »

Tim et Gibbs tournèrent leur regard vers elle, l'un un sourire franc sur le visage l'autre le sourcil toujours froncé.

- » Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? »

- » Non Ziva... On dit du Morse » Rectifia Tim, presque étouffé par un fou rire.

- » C'est presque le même animal ! »

- » Sauf que le mot Morse ne signifie pas l'animal.. En tout cas, pas dans notre situation. »

- » D'accord, bref ! C'est du Morse ! »

- » Qui, à part Tony pourrait nous envoyer un message en Morse à travers la vitre ? »

- » Personne ! » Ajouta le patron.

- » Le tout est surtout de savoir ce que ça veut dire...! »

- » Les marines savent lire le morse. » Précisa Tim sans avoir conscience de sa bêtise.

- » Alors Tim, encore une chance que Gibbs en soit un ancien ! » Dit Ziva, savourant une mini vengeance sur la moquerie de sa faute de langage.

* * *

Tony suivait sans dire un mot l'homme devant lui. Il avait vu l'inquiétude certaine dans les yeux de son père. La même inquiétude qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son patron lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de débile. Or, là, c'était tout sauf débile. Il voulait savoir ce que le chef de cette petite bande faisait dans la pièce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'où ils étaient tous retenus.

Et, ce plan paraissait réussit puisque les toilettes se trouvaient dans un petit couloir à l'arrière de la banque, et, pour s'y rendre, il fallait absolument passer devant la petite pièce. Le temps dont il était pourvu pour mémoriser les informations était plus que court. Lorsqu'il passa la première fois il retint seulement les gestes du chef. Ce dernier était en grande recherche, il ouvrait plusieurs coffres, mais se semblait pas s'intéresser à leur contenu.

A son grand malheur, les toilettes ne disposaient d'aucune fenêtres. Aucun moyen de s'échapper en douce... Il n'aurait cependant pas put abandonner son père.

A son second passage, il fit appel à toute sa mémoire visuelle. Le coffre qui semblait intéresser la bande était celui à gauche sur la troisième rangée. Une seconde fut trop courte mais Tony avait réussi à tout retenir.

Lorsqu'il revint en vu des otages, il vit son père respirer de nouveau.

L'homme qui l'avait emmené le poussa légèrement vers les personnes regroupées milieu.

- » Assieds-toi, et je ne veux plus t'entendre- Il s'adressa aux autres – Si ils y en a qui ont aussi une petite vessie je leur conseille de venir maintenant ! »

Personne ne semblait oser se désigner. L'homme allait abandonner, la patience n'étant visiblement pas sa qualité première, lorsque la jolie brune qui avait attiré l'attention de l'agent leva légèrement le bras.

- » Moi. Je veux bien. »

- » Moi aussi ! » Ajouta timidement un autre homme bedonnant.

La brune mystérieuse et le quarantenaire quittèrent la vu du groupe d'otage. Sénior interpella son fils.

- » A quoi tu joues ? »

- » J'ai pu voir pourquoi ces hommes sont là figure-toi ! Ils ne sont pas venus pour voler de l'argent... Ils..Ils cherchent autre chose. »

- » Quel coffre ? » Demanda une voix appartenant tout simplement au directeur de banque.

Tony ferma les yeux, se remémorant la scène qu'il avait vu en seulement quelques secondes.

- » Troisième rangée, à gauche et sept colonnes vers le bas. »

- » C'est le coffre 856 » Assura le directeur.

- » Wouah ! Vous connaissez tous ça par coeur ! »

- » Je passe des heures dans ces pièces, et je connais, en effet la disposition des coffres de mes clients »

- » Si seulement on pouvait savoir à qui appartient ce coffre... Ce serait plus simple de résoudre cette énigme..! » Dit Tony tout bas pour lui-même.

- » Tu n'as cas les prévenir - répondit Sénior en montrant discrètement la caméra – Gibbs a surement déjà la main sur les caméras. Je suis sur qu'il a demandé à ta très gentille amie gothique. »

- »Hum... Oui. Tu as raison ! »

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit.

Tony se tourna vers la blonde trop maquillée, il se racla légèrement la gorge et fit son plus beau sourire charmeur made in DiNozzo.

- » Mademoiselle ? Je suis sur que vous avez un petit miroir dans votre panoplie de poupée. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et passa son regard entre Tony et les hommes armés.

- » N'ayez pas peur. S'il me prenne je ne dirais pas qu'il est à vous. »

Les mains tremblantes, la blonde attrapa dans sa poche un petit boitier qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir un miroir.

- » Merci. » Ajouta l'agent.

- » Vas-y, il ne regarde pas. Fais attention ! » Sénior était stressé, mais il se laissait rien paraître. Il avait confiance en son fils, mais la ronde incessante des hommes armés autour d'eux n'améliorait pas son rythme cardiaque.

- » Comment sais-tu qu'ils comprendront le message ? » Chuchota Sénior.

- » Entre un marine, un informaticien de génie, une ancienne Ninja du Mossad et une gothique allumée mais tellement géniale qu'elle me donne le tournis, tu ne crois pas que j'ai une petite chance d'être compris ? »

- » Bien entendu, vu comme ça. Arrêtes ! »

Tony cacha le miroir dans la paume de sa main le temps que le malfaiteur passe son chemin juste derrière le comptoir où il était appuyé. Un coup d'oeil à son père et son approbation, il se remit au travail. Les mots n'étaient pas compliqués et Tony était pratiquement sur que Gibbs comprendrait son message. Le tout était de savoir, si cette information les aideraient...

* * *

- » J'y suis presque ! C85.. » Gibbs grogna, la lumière était partie quelques secondes.

- » Attendez, la revoilà ! » Trépigna Tim, derrière son patron.

Gibbs se concentra sur les temps et les rythmes de la lumière.

- » Ok. C856. »

- » Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

- » Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas avoir une phrase complète McGee ? »

- » Ben.. Non, non. Il n'a surement pas plus de temps pour nous donner plus de lettres... »

- » Surement. »

- » J'ai compris ! » Assena l'israélienne. Elle avait analysé le code envoyé par Tony pendant les quelques secondes où McGee bafouillait et s'enfonçait devant leur patron.

Elle attira leur attention.

- » C pour coffre. Ils sont dans une banque, c'est logique ! Et le 856 c'est le... »

- » Le numéro du coffre ! » Fini l'informaticien.

- » Oui ! … mais pourquoi Tony nous envoie-t-il un numéro de coffre ? »

- » C'est surement parce que c'est important. Ziva vérifiez avec Abby à qui appartient ce coffre, Tim, avec moi, j'ai deux mots à dire à notre cher ami du SWAT. »

* * *

La belle brune revint quelques secondes après que l'agent eut fini de livrer son message. Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus longtemps, il serait repéré facilement au bout d'un certain temps.

L'homme de quarante an qui l'accompagnait avait l'air encore plus blanc qu'avant. Il tremblait un peu, et quelques gouttes de transpiration coulait sur son front. Il s'assit non loin de l'agent et de son père.

- » On va tous mourir ! »

- » Ne commencez pas à paniquer ! » Tenta Tony.

L'homme leva son regard humide vers lui et le pointa du doigt.

- » C'est de votre faute si nous sommes là. Vous avez appelé la police ! »

- » La police serait venue de toute façon, j'avais actionné le bouton d'alarme » Ajouta calmement le directeur.

- » Ecoutez...C'est quoi votre nom ? » Demanda Tony.

- » Richard. »

- » Ecoutez, Richard. Pensez à une personne que vous aimez, et ça ira mieux. Nous n'allons pas mourir. »

- » Ca, c'est vous qui le dîtes ! J'ai vu du C4, l'homme dans la pièce en sortait de son sac, et ça c'est pas bon pour nous ! »

Une légère plainte commença à parcourir les otages. L'anxiété se lu alors sur plusieurs visages jusqu'alors plutôt calme.

- » Et merde » Chuchota DiNozzo junior.

Et alors, Richard commença à dénouer le noeud de sa cravate.

- » J'ai trop chaud, j'ai besoin d'air ! »

Il se leva alors et commença à avancer vers les portes. Sans attendre, les deux bouldogs pointèrent leurs armes sur lui et s'apprétaient à tirer lorsque Tony se leva à son tour.

- » Ne tirez pas ! Il fait une crise d'angoisse ! »

Richard tomba au sol, prit de convulsion et Tony glissa à son coté alors que les deux voleurs le mirent lui en joug.

Le coup de feu tiré retentit jusqu'au dehors, où les agents du SWAT comme du NCIS tournèrent la tête vers la banque.

* * *

Voila ^^Alors ?

Bisous à la semaine prochaine ( j vous le promet )


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoiiiir ! Hihi, oui c'est encore moi, je n'ai pas encore disparue. J'ai promis. Je poste tous les mercredis. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont lues. Je vous adooore !_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : Merciiii ! Je suis le mal en personne ? Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai été encore plus que gentille je trouve, mais je te remercie. Ca m'a fait plaisir ^^ bisous !_

_Gwen: Je suis heureuse que tu ai retenu autant de phrases cultes pour ce chapitre ! *Lili rends le câlin à Gwen * Tu m'as trop manqué ! Alors, j'ai mal écris, mais quand Gibbs met " avant 10h " ce n'était pas l'heure du matin, mais dans dix heures, là il est dans les environs de 9h, donc... ca serait à 19h. Enfin, tu as raison je me suis mal exprimée. ET merci pour les guillemets etc... j'ai un nouvel ordi et donc un nouveau traitement de texte, j'ai eu du mal à m'y habituer. ( Moi aussi j'ai adoré l'otarie de Ziva ) Bisous.  
_

_PBG : Ouuhhh meilleur Zivaisme du siècle... * Lili rougit en offrant un gâteau au chocolat à l'auteure au trois couleurs * Et, noooon ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre au TBC.. Surtout quand je lis les tiens qui sont parfaits, je me sens nulle nulle à coté ! On se donne RDV au café, comme la semaine dernière ? J'ai hâte ! Bisous. _

_Bon ! Comme je l'ai dis à PBG j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture de TBC.. OUI.. Comment ça se fait ? Panne sèche. Mais, j'ai eu une repousse de machiavélité en moi ( oui, ça n'existe pas ) et maintenant oh dieu du TBC, la fin de ce chapitre est TBCien ( un peu du moins ) et la suite de cette fiction en sera pourvue ! Fini d'être gentille ! J'en es marre !_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai l'impression de régresser dans l'écriture. Mais bon, bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

Tout le monde s'était tut au dehors. Le coup de feu avait résonné une demi seconde avant de s'envoler avec le vent matinal, provoquant différentes réactions chez toutes les personnes présentes. Le NCIS s'inquiétait pour leur agent et son père, les civils massés derrière la barrière s'inquiétaient pour leurs proches coincés là dedans. Certain se mirent à crier, d'autres se contentaient de légers pleurs silencieux. Chacun réagissait à l'angoisse comme le il pouvait. Tim avait arrêté sa marche derrière Gibbs. Le patron, lui, avait froncé les sourcils et échangé un regard décidé avec le chef du SWAT. Ziva avait cessé d'écouter Abby à travers le téléphone pour placer ses pupilles marron sur l'entrée de l'énorme bâtiment.

Même de l'autre coté du combiné, la jeune femme avait entendu son amie se crisper.

« Ziva ? Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru entendre un coup de feu ! »

« Tu n'as pas que cru Abs ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu as une vue sur l'intérieur ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, la laborantine se tourna vers son écran. Ce qu'elle y vit ne la calma pas.

Ziva attendit quelques instants pour que sa collègue ait le temps de regarder les évènements sur la vidéo. Tim et Gibbs s'étaient approché, sachant pertinemment que seul Abby pourrait savoir si quelqu'un avait été blessé. Le silence devenait vraiment trop pesant lorsque Ziva rappela Abby à l'ordre.

« Abby ! »

Personne ne répondit durant deux secondes lorsque Ziva reconnu la voix du médecin légiste au téléphone.

« Ziva ? »

« Ducky ?! »

« Oui, Abigaïl semble quelque peu choquée.. »

« Que s'est-il passé ?! »

Ducky savait parfaitement que la question se détournait surtout sur son coéquipier.

« Il n'a rien, ne vous en faites pas. - Le soulagement put alors se lire sur les traits crispés de la jeune femme, Tim et Gibbs reprirent également une respiration régulière en la voyant se détendre un peu – Alors, patiente un peu, je reviens en arrière... Je crois que l'un des otages à fait une crise de panique, il s'est levé et comme les hommes le mettait en joug, Tony s'est levé à son tour et a empêché qu'il soit blessé. »

« Mais ? On a tous entendu un coup de feu ! »

« Tiré sur le plafond ma chère. Sans doute pour palier à l'agitation du groupe d'otage »

« Comment va l'otage ? »

« Il semble avoir des convulsions... Il faudrait négocier son départ pour le soigner ... »

Ziva avait mis le haut-parleur, les deux autres agents purent donc profiter de la nouvelle en même temps que l'israélienne. Alors même que Dukcy suggérait l'appel dans la banque, l'agent Dwason s'approcha de leur petit groupe.

« Agent Gibbs ! Nous allons tenter un coup de téléphone. »

Gibbs acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et d'un autre ordonna à ses agents de le suivre.

« C'est ce que nous allons faire Ducky. Gardez un oeil sur la vidéo, rappelez-nous si vous voyez des trucs suspects, parlez à Abby»

« Entendu » Répondit le docteur avant de raccrocher.

* * *

L'agent avait fermé les yeux une seconde avant d'entendre le coup de feu. Il n'avait même pas eut mal. Ouvrant les yeux doucement, Tony s'aperçut que le brun aux yeux bleus, le patron, avait pointé son arme vers le plafond avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Tous les otages avaient alors dévié leur regard vers lui. Certains choqués, d'autres silencieux et d'autres, comme sénior, en colère. Profitant de l'effet du coup de feu, le chef attira l'attention de tous les otages.

« Le premier qui bouge n'aura pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se prendra une balle, et la prochaine fois elle n'ira pas se loger dans le plafond ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Ses demandes digérées, le chef des voleurs se tourna vers les deux sujets d'attention.

Lorsqu'il vit Tony, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

« Cet abruti à fait une espèce de crise bizarre » Expliqua l'un des bouldogs.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Richard. Il ne réagissait pas et ses yeux semblaient sortis de leurs orbites.

« A moins que vous ne soyez docteur, il serait mieux de faire sortir cet homme » Ajouta Tony.

Une sonnerie profondément énervante leur parvint depuis le bureau d'accueil. Le chef, se prit la tête entre les mains, gardant bien fermement son poing serré sur son arme.

« Et maintenant la police au bout du fil... »

Il fit un signe de tête à son acolyte pour qu'il garde un oeil sur Tony et Richard et s'approcha sans grande conviction du téléphone.

« Allo ? Police secours ? Je n'ai besoin de rien ! » Ironisa l'homme.

« _Je suis Georges Dawson, comment vous appelez-vous ? »_

_« _Aucune importance Georges, mais tu peux m'appeler Ralph. Je sais, ça ne fait pas très méchant. Mais on s'en fou. »

« _Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Un civil a-t-il été blessé, nous avons entendu un coup de feu. »_

_« _Coup de feu qui n'a blessé que le pauvre plafond. Et, pendant que je vous tiens, oui, j'ai besoin d'un car au vitres teintées et d'un avion pour m'arracher d'ici tranquille. »

« _Il faudrait faire un geste avant... »_

« Le seul geste que je vais pouvoir faire c'est pointer mon arme sur le petit malin du groupe et lui exploser la cervelle vite fais bien fais si je n'ai pas mon car dans 40 minutes ! Suis-je assez clair ? » Hurla « Ralph » en visant rapidement Tony qui ne sembla se formaliser que du qualificatif « petit malin ».

« _Si vous faites ça, vous vous engagez avec la loi ! Vous n'avez encore rien fait d'irrémédiable ! J'aurais ce car, mais faites sortir un otage. »_

Ralph réfléchit quelques secondes, il porta le regard sur Richard, allongé et inconscient au sol.

« J'ai quelqu'un pour l'hôpital, il ne me servira plus à rien dans son état. Mais je ne veux aucun flics dans la banque ! »

« _Comment est-il ? »_

« Mal en point. Mais je commence à perdre patience ! Venez le chercher et nous serons quittes. » Ordonna Ralph avant de raccrocher avec véhémence le combiné « Toi – Dit-il en désignant l'agent du NCIS- Tu vas attendre l'ambulancier et tu l'aideras à mettre ce gars sur le brancard. Ensuite, tu iras gentiment t'asseoir là-bas. La prochaine fois que je te vois dans une scène louche, t'es mort. Compris ? »

Tony hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

* * *

Dawson grimaça légèrement après avoir raccroché.

« Il est calme malgré tout... C'est un pro – Murmura-t-il pour lui même avant d'interpeller d'un signe de la main l'un de ses agents – Je veux un car ! Et que nos hommes se préparent à l'intervention, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il convient de faire, mais je ne laisserait pas ce type partir avec le fric et les otages pour le Mexique ! Appelez un ambulancier aussi ! »

Gibbs, silencieux, comme à son habitude, se mit sur le passage du chef du SWAT, arrêtant ce dernier en pleine vitesse.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il serait plus intelligent d'envoyer un agent sous couverture d'ambulancier pour faire un tour dans cette banque. Il serait plus à même de nous décrire la situation, même si nous avons déjà les caméras. »

Dawson avisa quelques secondes l'idée de l'ancien marine.

« Et je suppose que vous proposez l'un de vos agents ? »

Un simple regard suffit à répondre.

« Qui ? » Demanda le quarantenaire.

« Ziva. »

L'homme sembla ingurgiter cette information avant de rire à bouche grande ouverte.

« Une femme ? Déjà je n'ai rien dis quand vous êtes arrivés, mais là. Vous plaisantez agent Gibbs ? »

« J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? » Répondit Gibbs avec le plus grand calme possible.

Dawson s'arrêta de rire brusquement en entendant le ton dur de son interlocuteur, ses yeux de glaces posés sur lui, il régurgita sa salive, tournant la tête rapidement vers la femme en question qui s'était approchée furtivement derrière lui. Il ne mit qu'une seule seconde avant de pousser un petit cri aigu quand son bras se retourna avec force dans son dos.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-il avec le peu de voix qui lui restait dans la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas qu'une femme, je suis aussi une ancienne agent du MOSSAD mon gros et ne vous avisez plus de poser vos yeux sur moi ! » susurra l'israélienne dans l'oreille du pauvre homme, plié en deux.

Et, tout comme il ne l'avait vu venir, Dawson s'étonna lorsqu'il fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Toujours plié en deux, il leva les yeux vers Gibbs.

« Entendu, je donne les ordres pour qu'elle y aille. » Couina l'homme.

Un minuscule sourire moqueur naquit sur les traits de l'ancien marine ainsi qu'une lueur de fierté apparue dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, Gibbs la briffa.

« Tu entres, tu regardes tout. Les hommes, leurs faits et gestes, essayes d'apercevoir la chambre forte où Abby n'a pas l'accès avec les vidéos. »

« Très bien, vous avez un message pour Tony ? »

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils remarquent que vous vous connaissez. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Hé ! Ziva, prend ça, essaye de le donner à Tony » Ajouta Tim en mettant dans la main de la jeune femme un minuscule micro.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« On a l'image, mais pas le son. » Ajouta l'informaticien.

« Ok, mais je ne te promet rien McGee... Bon, j'y vais ! »

Ziva quitta le groupe d'agent, aussi bien constitué de ses collègues que des hommes du SWAT. Ses cheveux , attachés en arrière ne purent jouer avec le vent matinal qui commençait doucement à se lever. Le soleil tapait sur les vitres de la banque, elle remarqua son reflet dessus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Habillée comme ça, elle faisait une très belle ambulancière, à quelques pas de là, elle attrapa avec force un brancard qu'elle commença à pousser vers l'entrée. Un petit regard sur sa droite lui prouva qu'elle était épiée. Elle vit la jeune femme qui aurait dû être à sa place à cet instant. Une petite touche de reconnaissance passa dans ses prunelles bleues. Ziva lui accorda un léger sourire et reprit sérieusement son chemin.

La seconde d'après elle était devant les deux portes. Elle tapota légèrement sur la vitre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre brutalement sur un homme masqué, tenant un fusil braqué sur elle. Il avisa le groupe d'intervention dehors et, d'un seul geste de la tête, indiqua à l'israélienne d'entrer.

* * *

Elle fit passer le brancard habilement, ne trahissant pas sa position d'agent fédérale. Dès qu'elle avança un peu plus à l'intérieur elle mit en pratique tous les conseils de son patron. Nombre d'homme. Exact quant à ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la caméra. Placement des otages, elle posa son regard marron sur DiNozzo sénior. Elle fut soulagée en le voyant, il avait l'air d'aller bien malgré tout ces évènements.

Sénior répondit à sa demande silencieuse d'un imperceptible signe de paupière, digne de Gibbs.

Les yeux de la jeune femme allèrent à la recherche de la pièce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir sur les vidéos. Elle vit qu'une seule chose avant d'être arrêtée dans ses contemplations par le chef du groupe. Et ce seul indice suffit à lui donner froid dans le dos. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, peu probable.

La voix de l'homme face à elle l'a fit revenir à la réalité. Réalité où elle remarqua enfin le regard vert de son coéquipier sur elle. Dans un langage silencieux et discret, elle lui fit comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'épaule de Tony, et son égratignure qui avait fait une mince tache de sang sur sa chemise.

Le leader lui aboya alors quelques ordres rapides.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ziva s'approcha du pauvre homme inconscient au sol.

« Quels ont été ses symptômes ? » Demanda-t-elle à Tony de la manière la plus professionnelle possible. Et, selon son collègue, c'était une réussite.

« Panique, désorientation, claustrophobie, convulsion et respiration difficile. » Résuma-t-il.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Richard. »

« Richard ? Vous m'entendez ? Si c'est le cas, faites une pression sur ma main. »

Le patient ne fit aucun signe ni geste qui pourraient assurer de son bon état.

« Rien... Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le brancard » Demanda Ziva à l'agent.

Les deux collègues entreprirent de mettre l'homme le plus doucement possible sur le lit pliable. Lorsque Tony mit sa main sur la barre en fer qui composait les cotés du brancard, Ziva fit discrètement glisser la sienne jusqu'à lui et lui remit le petit micro de McGee. Un seul regard lui suffit à l'explication, Tony ne broncha même pas et ne laissa pas transparaitre sa légère surprise.

Ce petit regard sembla durer quelques minutes pour les deux agents. Malheureusement, pour eux, Richard se réveilla en hurlant, il se contorsionna sur le lit. Une force saisissante semblait soudain le posséder.

Ziva réussit à se reculer rapidement alors que Tony se prit un énorme coup dans le ventre et tomba à terre. L'homme se débattait d'un ennemi invisible.

Elle le cingla au brancard sans peine. Cela le calma un peu, ainsi elle puis lui injecter une dose de tranquillisant.

Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit l'effet de la piqure sur l'homme. Les deux mains sur le brancards, la jeune femme fit un pas et commença à faire rouler le lit. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, sa mission terminée, un homme avec le masque déformé du président Kennedy lui barra la route, un sourire sadique au visage.

Le fusil qu'il pointant sur son abdomen était un bon moyen de la dissuader de toute tentative de désobéissance.

« Vous avez voulu me la faire à l'envers mademoiselle ? » Hurla une voix emprise d'une colère haineuse.

Ziva se retourna sur la grande salle et son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite lorsqu'elle vit que le chef avait mit son arme sur la tête de Tony, les mains derrière la tête et les genoux toujours au sol après s'être fait à moitié assommé par Richard.

La jeune femme constata alors avec amertume que l'homme avait dans sa main l'insigne de son coéquipier.

« Intéressant..NCIS ? Un agent fédéral... Et vu vos regards, vous n'êtes pas plus ambulancière que moi le président de République ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir l'israélienne vit l'homme asséner un violent coup de crosse sur la tête de Tony qui tomba au sol inconscient, un mince filet de sang s'échappant sur son front.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul pas en avant, elle ressentit également une douleur à l'arrière du crâne, puis, elle avisa le sol froid et dur pour amortir sa chute. Le noir complet embruma ensuite son esprit alors qu'elle était trainée au sol, vers la salle sans caméra de surveillance.

* * *

_Comment ça je suis méchante ? Mais non ! J'ai été trop gentille... Aucune action, mais maintenant c'est du passé chers lecteurs ! _

_Review ? Sans taper l'auteure !  
_


End file.
